February 9, 2015 Monday Night RAW
The February 9, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 9, 2015 at the Schottenstein Center in Columbus, Ohio. Episode summary Daniel Bryan & Roman Reigns vs Kane & The Big Show This could have gone better. Daniel Bryan & Roman Reigns’ unsteady partnership against The Authority got off to an inauspicious start when their tag-team bout against Kane & Big Show dissolved into an all-out brawl in Raw’s opening moments. The melee came about when Bryan had Kane trapped in the “Yes!” Lock, after which Show came to The Big Red Monster’s rescue and tossed The Beard through the barricade, cementing the disqualification conclusion of the bout. This development brought out Reigns, who literally came out swinging — a steel chair, that is, clubbing the giant across the body with the implement until Kane snagged him in a Chokeslam. Bryan’s attempted interference on his partner’s behalf ended poorly, though, as he accidentally dropkicked Reigns in the face, sending all goodwill out the window. Sensing blood in the water, The Authority announced that Reigns and Bryan would team up again later in the evening to face the entirety of their ranks: Kane, Show, Seth Rollins and J&J Security all at once. Paige vs Brie Bella Hell hath no fury like a Diva who’s been spray-tanned in shame. The Bella Twins’ flesh-darkening exercise in humiliation came back to haunt them when Paige, who’d been the target of their mean-girl mind games, knocked off Brie Bella in singles competition on Raw. Bearing tribute to the late wrestler Drew McDonald on her arms, Paige proved she’s not so easily unmanned when Brie set about with a ground-and-pound strategy designed more to humiliate her foe than to beat her. That, of course, just spurred Paige to kick it into the next gear, and that she did, tossing Brie straight into Nikki on the apron and administering a match-ending Ram-Paige to seal the deal. Somewhere, Drew McDonald is smiling. Rusev and Lana paid tribute to John Cena It’s unlikely that anybody thought Rusev’s tribute to John Cena was going to be genuine. That said, even the most cynical among the WWE Universe likely didn’t expect the degree the quickness with which things escalated between The Super Athlete and the No. 1 contender for his U.S. Title. The Russians’ tribute to Cena was appropriately demeaning (really just a highlight reel of the Cenation leader’s most debilitating injuries). The implication, of course, being that 13 years of battle has left Cena a shell of his former self. When Cena emerged to toss verbal barbs Rusev’s way in response, The Hero of the Russian Federation sprang into action, thumbing Cena in his inflamed eye and ramming him face-first into the TitanTron’s LED screen. The Usos vs Tyson Kidd & Cesaro Looks like the new induction into the WWE Hall of Fame is the one bit of good news The Usos will get today. Following two weeks of pain (and one really bad double-date) at the hands of Cesaro & Tyson Kidd, the brothers suffered a tandem loss to the self-proclaimed “Professionals” on Raw thanks to a well-employed bit of misdirection by The Swiss Superman himself. With both teams stuck at a dead heat, Cesaro ditched his signature power moves for some traditional chicanery, distracting a turnbuckle-perched Jey Uso by tossing Jimmy into the line of fire. Cesaro then shoved Jey down to the mat to a waiting Kidd, who snagged the win. In other words, Cesaro & Kidd beat the WWE Tag Team Champions. Fact. Results * Tag Team Match: Daniel Bryan & Roman Reigns defeated Kane & The Big Show (w/ Stephanie McMahon & Triple H) by Disqualification * Singles Match: '''Paige defeated Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella) * '''Tag Team Match: Tyson Kidd & Cesaro (w/ Natalya) defeated The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) (w/ Naomi) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2015 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes